


First Impressions

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - McShep edition [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rodney POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney always makes the best first impressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karnage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karnage/gifts).



Rodney had forgotten how infuriating being back on Earth could be. At some point in the past five years the absence of Lucky Charms or real, honest to goodness, Cadbury’s chocolate had ceased to matter. Atlantis had become more of a home than anywhere on Earth had ever been. Also, in Atlantis he didn’t have to queue for things.  That was an important distinction.  Even in the mess hall, people knew well enough to let him barge his way to the front, it was one of the perks of being feared and respected. Or, more likely, one of the perks of making sure to align his visits with Ronon who either didn't know what a queue was or just didn't care.

God, he missed Atlantis. His forced shore leave couldn’t end soon enough. Back in Atlantis he wouldn’t have to deal with over privileged jackasses like the one who had taken the last six pack of Budweiser out of the grocery store cooler from right under his nose, never mind that the two thousand dollar suit and four thousand dollar watch painted the picture of a man who was more used to fifty year old Glenfiddich than stale, cardboard tasting American beer.

If that wasn’t bad enough, the very same man was now causing a scene by trying to pay for the nine dollar six pack with a five hundred dollar bill.

Rodney had mellowed somewhat during his time in Atlantis - enough people in the SGC had told him that for it to actually be a little offensive - but one of the things he had never been able to tolerate was rich, arrogant jackasses rubbing their wealth and superiority in other people’s faces.

He tried to hold back, he really did, but when the walking GQ ad interrupted the cashiers explanation of how she had to get her manager to authorise the transaction for the second time, Rodney embraced the familiar red haze of outrage and let loose.

“Hey, jackass?” he called out. Mr two thousand dollar suit turned around and Rodney smirked. “Well at least you get credit for knowing I was talking to you,” he said. “Now how about you stop talking over the nice lady who’s just doing her job and accept that if you’re going to insist on paying with currency that most people couldn’t even tell you which President is on just so you can prove to yourself that you’re worth something more than a quick fumble with your secretary in the back of the midlife crisis mobile you’ve probably got parked outside then you’re going to have to suck it up and deal with the consequences.”

Rodney watched, amused as the man turned a particularly violent shade of puce and threw a credit card (American Express Centurion, of course) at the wide eyed cashier before grabbing his purchase and storming out without a word.

Honestly, Rodney was almost disappointed. Still, the cashier was thankful and gushing enough that he felt a little bit better about the fact that he would be going back to his and John’s hotel room without the requested six pack of Bud. (Never mind that the Anchor steam beer he’d got in its place was eminently preferable to him.)

All in all, Rodney was in high spirits when he swiped his way in to their shared hotel room.

“OK,” he called out as he dumped the contents of his pocket on the side table - heading to the small kitchenette area of the suite, “so I don’t have your Bud but I do have a story about how I ripped the guy who stole the last pack of Bid a new one. Wait until you hear this it’s - -” Rodney turned towards the sitting room and froze.

“- - My brother, Dave.” John sighed. “Dave, meet Rodney - my partner. Rodney, meet Dave - the jackass.”

Another thing Rodney missed about Atlantis was how much less likely it was that the Wraith would decide to attack and give you a convenient excuse to avoid an awkward conversation.

“So….” Rodney floundered. “Anyone want a beer?”

“Sure,” Dave said with a grin so reminiscent of John that Rodney thinks he must have been a fool not to see the resemblance sooner. “I brought Bud.”

Rodney scowled while John laughed and clapped his brother on the shoulder. “Let me tell you about the first impression he made on me,” John said as they sat in the couch. “First off there was the hideous orange fleece he was wearing - -”

Rodney sighed, missing Atlantis more than ever. Also, he really should have got something stronger than beer.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for cannon-fannon who asked for: When Dave Sheppard met Rodney
> 
> Come Say Hi on [tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
